


Duck twins

by Yachan85



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Romanticism, Sad, Wizards
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Scrooge McDuck, famoso stregone diplomato alla scuola di Hogwarts e gran affarista, si deve occupare dei suoi due nipoti lasciati dalla nonna. La convivenza non è delle migliori, fino al giorno che non arriva la famosa lettera da Hogwarts: i due nipoti sono stati accettati nella scuola. Per i due gemelli si prospetta un anno scolastico pieno di avventure.Peccato che la disgrazia sia sempre dietro l'angolo, e quella che doveva essere una fantastica avventura separerà una famiglia.





	1. Scena I

**Author's Note:**

> E’ successo così, per pura casualità, di mettermi a scrivere due o tre scene di una storia di paperi ambientata nel mondo magico di Harry Potter. Ne esistono così tante di storie così, che forse ho solo sprecato tempo. Però non sono riuscita a trattenermi.   
> Forse semplicemente avevo voglia di scrivere o forse perché quando ho tentato di fare una breve trama non mi veniva. Quindi sono andata sul dettaglio, come la storia di Break the Distance.   
> Ma in questo caso preciso che saranno davvero due o tre scene con dialoghi, il resto sarà un breve riassunto di come avevo immaginato potesse terminare questa storia. Quindi non spaventatevi se ad un certo punto vedrete solo un riassunto o che si interrompe.  
> Non ha un vero e proprio titolo questa storia, ma per poterla distinguere ho dato un nome provvisorio, che infatti non rispecchia totalmente la trama.  
> Avevo anche intenzione di farci qualche schizzo dei personaggi, ma non ho avuto abbastanza tempo. Forse in futuro.  
> Principalmente la storia si basa sui personaggi di Ducktales, ma ho usato anche caratteristiche e storie dei fumetti europei.  
> E bon, lascio qui la prima scena. Capitolo non credo proprio di poterlo definire, quindi li numererò come scene nella storia.

Scena I

Binario 9 e 3/4, del fumo veniva dal treno fermo al binario, nella banchina un sacco di bambini di diversa età che correvano qua e là con i genitori e bauli appresso.

Donald non poté evitare di sbuffare. Invidiava quei bambini con i loro genitori. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga venirci solo con sua sorella, e invece il loro zio era venuto ad accompagnarli.

Diede un'occhiata veloce al papero al suo fianco che spingeva un carrello con due bauli. A quanto pareva, ai primini non era permesso andare da soli.

Accelerò il passo per non stare al suo passo e si mise affianco della sorella che camminava davanti a loro.

  * Donald, hai visto? È quello il treno che ci porterà a Hogwarts!- fece tutta eccitata Della.

  * Non vi allontanate, o rischiate di perdere il treno- avvertì il papero adulto.

  * D'accordo Zio Scrooge- acconsentì lei con un sorriso.




Donald si guardò intorno. La gente si fermava a guardarli mentre passavano. Ma non era per lui, né per sua sorella, tutti avevano riconosciuto quel papero dallo sguardo serio e ostile. Un motivo in più per non era contento della presenza dello zio.

Scrooge aiutò i due gemelli a caricare i due bauli dentro il treno e poi tornarono fuori. Gli altri studenti stavano salutando la loro famiglia e sistemandosi nei vari vagoni. Era arrivato il momento anche per loro.

  * Zio Scrooge, ci vediamo a Natale?- fece Della.

  * Vedremo. Vi informerò a tempo debito. Comportatevi bene e non create guai. Non voglio essere chiamato dalla scuola per dei danni che avete causato.

  * Saremo dei angioletti, non preoccuparti- disse Della e fece l'occhiolino al fratello. Donald ricambiò un sorriso furbo.




Scrooge li guardò con sospetto, però non aggiunse altro. Il fischio del treno li avvisò che era il momento di salutarsi. Della corse verso Scrooge e lo abbracciò.

  * Ricordati della promessa, zio.

  * Pensa a studiare prima.




Della sorrise e si staccò da lui.

  * Muoviti Donald!- e salì di fretta sul treno.




Donald e Scrooge rimasero lì sulla banchina. Il paperotto si rimproverò di non aver trovato una scusa per salire prima sul treno ed evitare quella situazione di disagio.

Sapeva già da prima di uscire di casa che avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo, ma era ugualmente impreparato. I loro rapporti erano complicati. Situazione diversa era per Della che ammirava lo zio e non faceva che parlare di lui.

Donald fece un timido passo verso il papero con la palandrana rossa, tenendo lo sguardo abbassato. Come avrebbe dovuto salutarlo? Lui non era Della, non gli veniva così spontaneo abbracciare ed esternare i suoi sentimenti a una persona così burbera. Forse avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa, ma il timore di dire qualche parola sbagliata gli bloccò la lingua.

  * Cosa fai ancora qui ragazzo?- fece il papero con tono brusco e seccato- Fila a sederti con gli altri.




Donald fece una smorfia risentita, e senza dire niente gli diede le spalle per salire sul treno. Neanche al momento di salutarsi, quel vecchio papero si smentiva con i suoi modi di fare.

Il treno iniziò a muoversi, la maggior parte dei ragazzi si sbracciavano dai finestrini per salutare. Anche Della era lì che agitava la mano. Donald al suo fianco guardava oltre il finestrino il loro zio. Era lì in piedi appoggiato al suo fidato bastone e li fissava con il suo solito sguardo serio. Il fumo del treno ricoprì tutte le persone sulla banchina e appena si diradò avevano già lasciato la stazione.

  * Sarà uno spasso, Donny- fece Della mentre si sistemavano nella cabina. Per fortuna ne avevano trovata una tutta per loro. Ne avevano già approfittato per cambiarsi con la divisa.

  * Se lo dici tu- alzò le spalle e guardò la sua rana da compagnia. Della aveva un gufo invece.




Entrambi gli animali erano vecchiotti e un po' malconci. Scrooge li aveva scelti perché erano in vendita a poco prezzo. A loro poco importava, però questo dimostrava ancora una volta quanto fosse tirchio il loro zio.

  * Non sei emozionato? È tutta l'estate che aspettiamo questo momento!- disse lei al fratello che era seduto di fronte- E zio Scrooge ci ha promesso che dopo quest'anno ci porterà con lui nei suoi viaggi.

  * Bah, non è che mi interessi stare con lui- brontolò lui incrociando le braccia- Ci divertiamo molto anche da soli. Ma almeno stando a Hogwarts non dovremmo stare da soli in quella villa.

  * Oh, siete qui!- fece la voce di un paperotto che era appena entrato nella cabina. Il suo inconfondibile ricciolo biondo e quell'aria di superiorità distinguevano il loro cugino Gladstone- Allora, come vi sentite?- si sedette comodamente vicino a Donald incrociando le gambe. Donald fece una smorfia sentendosi schiacciato contro il finestrino.

  * Ehi, chi ti ha detto di sederti qui?

  * Oh, non ti avevo visto Donny. Dovrai fare qualcosa per farti notare cugino, basso come sei.

  * È tutto così nuovo qui- disse Della, prima che Donald sferrasse un pugno sul becco del cugino- C'è davvero un mostro nel lago che dovremmo attraversare?

  * Certo- si chinò di lato con la testa e inconsciamente evitò il pugno di Donald. La fortuna era di nuovo intervenuta- Dovrete stare attenti, altrimenti vi catturerà e vi trascinerà sott'acqua.

  * Fandonie- commentò Donald con una smorfia e dando una spinta al cugino che cadde giù dal sedile- Della non credergli, è tutta l'estate che non fa che raccontarci storie assurde su Hogwarts- guardò il biondino mentre si rialzava e si aggiustava il ciuffo- Non credo neanche che tu sia il migliore studente della scuola, come vai vantandoti da mesi.

  * È solo invidia, Donny- fece sprezzante il cugino- Vedi piuttosto di non farci sfigurare. Sai quanto sia importante che facciamo bella figura davanti agli altri. La nostra famiglia si aspetta molto da noi. Ehi, ciao- intercettò qualcuno passare nel corridoio- A dopo cugini- e lasciò la cabina.

  * Sbruffone- borbottò Donald incrociando nuovamente le braccia- Solo perché è più grande di noi di un anno non significa che ha il diritto di prendersi gioco di noi.

  * Magari ha ragione- fece Della guardando fuori dal finestrino- Sai, dai racconti su zio Scrooge sembra che lì vivono tante creature straordinarie.

  * Della, tu credi a tutto. È impossibile che zio Scrooge abbia fatto tutte quelle cose da giovane.

  * E tu Donny sei troppo negativo. Perché non provi a gustarti questo viaggio? Abbiamo così tanto da scoprire e apprendere a Hogwarts.




Donald guardò fuori dalla finestra. C'erano estesi campi d'erba e il cielo era nuvoloso. Sospirò. Non era vero che non fosse emozionato nell'andare a studiare in una scuola di stregoneria, anzi non vedeva l'ora di esplorare tutte le stanze segrete del castello e imparare nuovi incantesimi, però l'idea di essere circondato da tanti compagni e dover fare amicizia, lo metteva in apprensione. Per anni aveva comunicato solo con sua sorella o tramite lei, che idea si sarebbero fatti di lui? E se lo avessero sentito parlare?

Si toccò la gola con disagio. La sorella gli si sedette vicino.

  * Sta tranquillo Donny, andrà tutto bene- disse lei gentilmente, come intuendo il pensiero del fratello- Finché staremo insieme, nessuno ci infastidirà. E poi siamo i discendenti dei famosi McDuck.




Era proprio questo che voleva evitare Donald. Quel cognome era solo sinonimo di aspettative e pressione sulle loro spalle. Meno gente sapeva che erano nipoti del famoso Scrooge McDuck, meglio era per loro. Non avrebbero dovuto dimostrare niente a nessuno e avrebbero potuto divertirsi senza sentire gli occhi puntati addosso.

  * S-scusate... è libero qui?- fece una voce timida sbirciando dentro la porta scorrevole della cabina. Dietro di lui c'era un'altra persona.




I due paperotti si scambiarono uno sguardo. Donald accennò alla sorella un gesto di negazione, sapendo che lei lo avrebbe capito.

  * Certo, venite pure- fece tutta allegra, mentre Donald si dava una pacca sulla fronte.

  * G-grazie...- entrarono un topino e un cane alto, entrambi trascinando i loro bauli- Purtroppo tutti i vagoni sono pieni.

  * Yuk, e altri invece non sembravano gradire altra compagnia.




Donald li scrutò e non si sorprese che gli altri non li volessero. Sembravano due ragazzi spaesati e impacciati. Dopo aver sistemato i loro bauli, e per poco lo spilungone non lo faceva cadere sul paperotto, il cane si sedette vicino a Della e il topo vicino a Donald.

  * Piacere, io mi chiamo Mickey e il mio amico Goofy- allungò la mano inguantata a Donald per stringerla, ma il paperotto fece una smorfia e si girò verso il finestrino. Era chiaro che non gradiva avere qualcuno vicino.

  * Lascia stare, mio fratello è di poche parole- si scusò Della- Io sono Della, e lui Donald. Siete del primo anno, vero?

  * Già, quando mi è arrivata la lettera non ci potevo credere. Hogwarts... sono usciti da lì i migliori stregoni.

  * Yuk, quasi tutti i miei numerosi parenti ci sono stati- spiegò Goofy- E mi hanno raccontato cose grandiose.

  * Anche nella nostra famiglia c'è questa tradizione di andare a Hogwarts- spiegò Della- Pensa che nostro zio... auch!- Della si toccò la gamba e lanciò un'occhiataccia al gemello, che la guardava con un'espressione che l'avvertiva di non aggiungere altro. Mickey e Goofy si guardarono senza capire.

  * Avete già pensato a che Casa andrete?- Goofy cambiò discorso.

  * Non lo decide il Cappello Parlante?-chiese Della intrigata, anche Donald ascoltò.

  * Sì, ho sentito però che non sempre è così. Nel caso, non sarebbe interessante poterlo decidere per conto proprio? A me andrebbe bene qualsiasi Casa, ma non sarebbe male Corvonero.

  * A me piacerebbe Grifondoro- disse Mickey alzando lo sguardo pensieroso- Mio nonno era un Grifondoro. E anche se non sono coraggioso come lui, spero di poter seguire le sue orme. Non potrei mai sopportare di finire nei Serpeverde.

  * Perché? I Serpeverde sono una Casata di tutto rispetto- fece Della offesa- Io e Donald saremo dei Serpeverde, come nostro zio.

  * Sì, hai ragione- disse impacciato Mickey- Tutte le quattro Case sono importanti allo stesso modo.




Donald rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare e continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino pensieroso.


	2. Scena II

SCENA II

La Sala Grande era da mozzare il fiato. Per dei ragazzini come loro, quel grande salone con il soffitto stellato e fantasmi che lievitavano nell'aria, era una delle tante meraviglie che potevano solo immaginarsi.

Un brivido lo scosse per la schiena e si abbracciò. La sua divisa scolastica era zuppa dell'acqua del lago. La traversata del Lago Nero non era stata così piacevole come si sarebbe aspettato. La sua sfortuna aveva voluto che nel momento che si era sporto per vedere l'acqua scura, un viscido tentacolo lo aveva afferrato e trascinato nell'acqua. Aveva rischiato grosso, ma almeno era stato tratto in salvo. Fradicio, ma integro. Poteva già intravedere lo sguardo divertito di Gladstone, seduto al tavolo con le decorazioni in verde.

Cercò di ignorarlo e guardare davanti a sé, tutti loro del primo anno erano in fila per attendere il loro turno a essere giudicati dal Cappello Parlante.

Guardò lo sguardo emozionato della sorella. Avrebbe condiviso la stessa felicità, se non per un dubbio che si era insinuato il giorno dell'arrivo della lettera. Tutti della sua famiglia, fin dagli antenati, erano dei Serpeverde. Era una specie di tradizione. Non conosceva nessuno che non fosse Serpeverde. E quindi tutti si aspettavano che anche loro sarebbero finiti a Serpeverde. Anche Gladstone era un Serpeverde. Non esserlo sarebbe stato un grosso disonore.

Sospirò. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, Della gli aveva garantito che sarebbero entrati entrambi nei Serpeverde, ma non poteva evitare di provare incertezza.

  * Della Duck- la voce del professore che chiamava sua sorella, lo risvegliò dai pensieri e guardò Della avanzare veloce verso il Cappello. Se lo infilò alla testa e attese il verdetto.

  * Serpeverde!- esclamò il Cappello e dal tavolo dei Serpeverde si elevò un applauso. Della si tolse il Cappello tutta allegra e lanciò un sorriso incoraggiante al fratello, per poi andare a sedersi vicino al cugino Gladstone.

  * Donald Duck!- il paperotto nominato sussultò. Era il suo turno.




Avanzò a passo svelto verso il Cappello e lo indossò. Sentì borbottare il Cappello qualche frase senza senso e pregò che finisse subito quella tortura per poter andare dalla sorella. Con gli altri ragazzini ci aveva impiegato molto meno tempo.

  * Grifondoro!- esclamò il Cappello Parlante. La terra sotto i piedi sprofondò giù. Lanciò uno sguardo spaventato alla sorella che lo guardava anche lei sorpresa, mentre dal tavolo dei Grifondoro si elevava un applauso.

  * Puoi andare- fece l'insegnante avvicinandosi e indicandogli il tavolo adornato di rosso.




Donald però non voleva alzarsi dallo sgabello. Pretendeva che il Cappello rettificasse la sua decisione. Doveva esserci un errore. Lui doveva essere un Serpeverde. Tutta la sua famiglia lo era.

A malincuore però dovette alzarsi e lentamente raggiunse il suo tavolo.

Lo Smistamento continuò ancora un po', ma lui non ci prestò attenzione e continuò a tenere lo sguardo abbassato, finché il Preside della scuola tenne un discorso di inizio anno e si poté iniziare a mangiare. Donald non toccò cibo e guardò la sorella seduta all'altro tavolo che lo guardava dispiaciuta, ma non sdegnava di chiacchierare con i suoi nuovi compagni.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

  * Non preoccuparti Donny, anche se sei nel Grifondoro lo zio non si arrabbierà- dopo mangiato Della cercò di tranquillizzarlo, ma Donald pareva di pessimo umore- Può essere un esperienza divertente, dai.

  * Cosa c'è di divertente nell'essere un stupido Grifondoro- borbottò lui mentre erano da soli.

  * Non è che non ci vedremo più- rassicurò lei- Ci possiamo vedere in aula, a pranzo e in giardino. Vedrai, sarà come stare insieme come prima. Non cambierà nulla.




Donald fece una smorfia poco convinta, però si arrese alla situazione.

  * Hai ragione, non cambierà nulla- ripeté lui- Non sarà questo imprevisto a rovinare i nostri piani. È tutta l'estate che aspettiamo di poter esplorare da cima in fondo questa scuola. Saremo i primi a conoscere tutti i suoi segreti.

  * Così ti voglio- disse la sorella dandogli una pacca alla spalla- Vado al mio dormitorio, ci vediamo domani!- salutò con un sorriso e se ne andò.




Il paperotto la guardò allontanarsi e ricambiò il saluto. Anche se cercava di essere positivo, sentiva che non sarebbe andata come sperava.

Lentamente si avviò al dormitorio dei Grifondoro.

  * Yuk, è arrivato- fece un cane spilungone.




Donald si fermò all'ingresso della stanza, c'erano cinque bauli ai piedi dei letti. E su due letti, erano seduti due ragazzini.

  * Ciao- salutò il topo- Ci siamo incontrati sul treno, ricordi?




Il paperotto annuì con poca simpatia e andò a sedersi sul proprio letto dando le spalle ai due compagni di stanza.

Doveva essere positivo.


	3. Scena III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono scomparsa, solo che sto scrivendo più fanfiction contemporaneamente e non so più a quale dare precedenza.  
> Capitolo breve come gli altri, giusto per dare un'idea della storia.

Scena III

A Hogwarts avevano dei lunghi tavoli incantati dove il cibo appariva dal nulla. Era una pacchia perché il cibo sembrava quasi non finire mai ed era tutto squisito. I piatti preparati a casa dall'elfo dello zio invece erano a volte un po' troppo elaborati o insipidi.

Anche se, a essere onesti, preferiva il cibo preparato dalla nonna. Niente era meglio del sapore genuino di casa. E poi lei cercava di andare incontro ai gusti dei suoi nipoti, mentre allo zio non importava la loro opinione.

  * Yuk, è tutto ottimo, ma niente è meglio del cibo di casa, vero?




Donald si girò di lato e vide Goofy che si era seduto affianco a lui per mangiare. Mickey era seduto di fronte e annuì alla frase dell'amico.

  * Il mio bis bis nonno aveva tramandato delle ricette squisite che ancora oggi prepariamo in occasioni speciali. Come quando dobbiamo fare riunioni di famiglia con i parenti.

  * Siete una famiglia molto numerosa?

  * Sì, ma siamo sparsi in varie parti del mondo. Le occasioni speciali servono appunto a riunirci tutti. Ma siamo così tanti che a volte dobbiamo noleggiare dei campi enormi.

  * Addirittura?- fece Mickey divertito.

  * La tua famiglia invece?

  * Io vivo con mia zia Topolinda. I miei genitori sono spesso via per... ehm, lavoro- si toccò la testa con disagio- Quindi li vedo poche volte.




Donald fece finta di niente mentre ascoltava in silenzio i loro discorsi. Non che gli interessasse, ma erano così vicini che era inevitabile ascoltare.

Si riempì il becco con un boccone di pasticcio di carne, mentre senza volerlo ricordava il giorno che lui e Della erano stati lasciati davanti alla villa dello zio. Quello zio che avevano incontrato solo una volta nella loro vita, ma che ne avevano sentito parlare un sacco dai parenti. Quello stesso zio che era diventato un discorso tabù con la loro madre.

Come dimenticarsi come Scrooge li accolse a casa sua? Limitandosi a squadrarli con fastidio e rifilandogli un sacchetto di Gobbiglie. Come se questo bastasse a tenerli impegnati mentre lui si occupava dei suoi affari. Troppo impegnato persino per scambiare qualche parola con loro o cenare insieme. Le festività neppure sapeva cosa fossero.

Cercò di mandare giù il boccone di cibo, mentre gli altri due studenti continuavano a chiacchierare. Provò a ignorarli e con lo sguardo cercò la sorella. La vide chiacchierare con un compagno Serpeverde. Era un'aquila bassa con dei contorni scuri intorno agli occhi. Della sembrava molto coinvolta nella discussione, ma lontano com'era non riusciva a sentire di cosa stavano parlando. Peccato non avere delle Orecchie Oblunghe a portata di mano.

  * Scusa, posso?- fece Goffy distraendolo. Il cane indicò una brocca con una salsa dentro posizionata vicino al paperotto.




Donald cercò di fargli spazio senza perdere di vista la sorella, mentre l'altro allungava il braccio. Però d'improvviso del liquido si schizzò addosso a lui, la brocca era scivolata dalle dita di Goofy rovesciandosi davanti al paperotto.

  * Ups... scusami- si scusò imbarazzato- N-non l'ho fatto apposta.




Donald si guardò la divisa, era tutta appiccicosa. Diresse una smorfia arrabbiata al causante del danno.

  * Aspetta, lascia che ti aiuto- tentò di rimediare Goofy prendendo un tovagliolo.

  * Attento Goofy!- cercò di avvertirlo Mickey, ma Goofy non fece caso che al posto del tovagliolo aveva afferrato la tovaglia e nel tirarla stava letteralmente rovesciando tutti i piatti dal tavolo.




Le stoviglie cadendo fecero un gran fracasso attirando l'attenzione di tutti i commensali. Partì una risata generale quando notarono il paperotto sommerso dal cibo e stoviglie. Donald era certo di aver sentito la risata inconfondibile del cuginastro. Forse anche Della lo aveva visto.

  * Err... scusa?- fece Goofy ancora più dispiaciuto e rosso dalla vergogna.




Donald si batté una mano sulla fronte per trattenersi dal scoppiare di rabbia. In altri casi avrebbe dato in escandescenza, ma si sforzò di rimanere calmo mordendosi il becco.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

  * Dovresti dare qualche opportunità ai tuoi compagni di stanza. Sembrano simpatici- fece Della mentre si appoggiava alla parete di cemento.

  * Dillo alla mia divisa e alle mie piume. Nonostante abbia fatto più bagni, mi sento tutto appiccicoso- brontolò Donald- E poi sono patetici, chi vorrebbe stare con loro?- disse scocciato lasciando la sua rana saltare qua e là nel corridoio. Erano solo loro due, in una zona del castello poco frequentata, dove avevano preso l'abitudine d'incontrarsi tra una lezione e l'altra.

  * Donny, come pensi di fare amicizia, se neanche ci provi?




Donald fece una smorfia risentita. Il solo pensiero di parlare con altre persone, che altri sentissero la sua voce...

Della lo osservò mentre si toccava incoscientemente la gola.

  * Non ne ho bisogno, ne ho fatto a meno per anni- fece lui deciso- Bastiamo noi due a farci compagnia, no?

  * Lo sai che io ci sarò sempre per te, però... non posso seguirti nella Sala dei Grifondoro, ricordi? Come farai senza qualche amico?




Donald guardò altrove sempre mantenendo una smorfia. Il problema non sarebbe esistito se fosse stato scelto nel Serpeverde insieme a sua sorella. Ma invece la sua sfortuna aveva voluto inserirlo in Grifondoro, facendolo diventare automaticamente l'unica pecora nera nella famiglia.

  * Non è un problema. Me la cavo sempre, lo sai- tornò a guardarla con un sorriso spavaldo.

  * Sì, ma sai anche cacciarti nei guai- ridacchiò lei rasserenata- Ora vado, sta per iniziare la lezione d'Incantesimi e non voglio fare tardi. Muoviti anche tu.




Donald salutò la sorella e si avviò verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione. Della non aveva torto a preoccuparsi, nella sua classe lo ignoravano perché lo consideravano strano, un taciturno che non aveva interesse a fare amicizia.

Ma preferiva così anziché venire preso di mira dai bulli più grandi. Non che avesse paura, a modo suo sapeva difendersi, ma voleva evitare che si sapesse della sua voce.

Fece per girare l'angolo del corridoio, quando una voce lo fece sussultare.

  * Levicorpus!



  * Uack!- esclamò, prima di essere trascinato in aria, braccia e testa a penzoloni in giù come se trattenuto dal piede da un gancio invisibile.

  * Ahr ahr ahr!- una risata forte proveniva da un grosso gatto, in compagnia di altri due: un altro gatto più robusto e alto, e un paperotto. Tutti e tre indossavano la divisa verde.




Donald riconobbe nel trio di ragazzi suo cugino con la bacchetta in mano, era stato lui a lanciare l'incantesimo. Socchiuse gli occhi con fastidio.

  * Sei stato bravo. Ancora qualche altro lancio e l'avrai imparato- si complimentò il gatto pancione e diede una sonora pacca al papero biondino e questo sorrise fiero- Andiamo, ci sono altri babbei a cui fare qualche scherzo.




I due gatti si avviarono per primi, lasciando il biondino indietro.

  * Scusa Donny- bisbigliò Gladstone al cugino appeso a testa in giù- Ma sai com'è, devo mantenermi allenato e tu eri il bersaglio perfetto- finse di pulirsi il mantello dalla polvere e con aria spavalda raggiunse i suoi compagni di classe.

  * Te lo do io il...- mormorò arrabbiato a voce bassa e scalciando per liberarsi dall'appiglio invisibile, con l'intenzione di rincorrerlo per dargli il ben servito, ma poi si bloccò perché si rese conto di avere affianco qualcuno. Altri due ragazzini erano stati appesi con lo stesso incantesimo.

  * Ehm... ciao- salutò Mickey con un sorrisino imbarazzato. Goofy ridacchiò.




_Stupendo_ \- pensò ironico Donald, dandosi una pacca sulla fronte. Ci mancava solo essere in compagnia con quei due imbranati, come se già non bastasse la presenza del cuginastro.


	4. Scena IV

SCENA IV

  * … Quindi, frantumate fino a ottenere una polvere fine. Mi raccomando, schiacciate bene, dev'essere finissima- spiegò l'insegnante Blot camminando nell'aula sotterranea.




Donald afferrò delle zanne di serpente e li mise nel suo pestello. Iniziò a pestare, poi però si soffermò a pensare. Quante ne doveva mettere?

Una mano afferrò la sua ciotola, infilò una zanna di serpente e glielo ridiede, per poi riprendere ciò che stava facendo. Donald diede un'occhiata veloce alla paperotta che gli stava accanto e che lo aveva aiutato. Della era già avanti con la pozione scacciabrufoli.

Pozioni era l'unica materia dove potevano stare vicini di banco. Non era proprio la sua materia preferita con tutti gli ingredienti da ricordarsi e tutti i procedimenti da seguire scrupolosamente. Fortunatamente poteva copiare da lei, ma era difficile stare al suo passo e replicare ogni suo movimento. Della era sempre più veloce nei suoi movimenti e guardava meno spesso il testo di studio, ed erano solo passati due mesi circa dall'inizio della scuola.

Donald riprese a pestare le zanne e si soffermò a guardare Goofy che era un banco avanti. Anche lui come Della era avanti con la pozione e si era alzato dal banco per prendere qualche ingrediente. Vide però qualcuno avvicinarsi con discrezione al posto lasciato vuoto mentre gli altri erano impegnati a pestare gli ingredienti, e senza essere visto quel qualcuno inserì qualcosa nel pentolino di Goofy. Mentre quello si allontanava, ritornava al suo posto Goofy ignaro di quanto accaduto. Nel giro di qualche minuto si sentì uno strano ribollire nella classe. Donald intuì cosa sarebbe successo quindi si abbassò sotto il banco e spinse giù sua sorella.

  * Ma cosa... ?- si lamentò Della, senza capire.




Neanche il tempo di reagire che il contenuto esplose in faccia a Goofy e al malcapitato affianco, Mickey.

Alcuni risero e altri si disgustarono perché erano stati schizzati dalla strana poltiglia. Sentì una piccola aquila bionda lamentarsi dei suoi capelli cotonati. Il professore Phanthom Blot era furioso per l'incidente, ma il povero Goofy non sapeva spiegarsi cosa avesse sbagliato. Mickey che gli era affianco cercò di consolarlo.

Donald guardò l'artefice dello scherzo che sghignazzava senza rimorsi e sicuro di passare impunito: era un topo alto con uno sguardo furbo. Non era la prima volta che lo beccava fare scherzi di poco gusto a qualche studente ingenuo, e vantandosene poi davanti a qualche studentessa.

Fece una smorfia indispettita, avrebbe volentieri fatto la spia, ma non era nel suo carattere. E poi non voleva venire coinvolto nei problemi di altri.

Il tempo di ripulire l'aula e finalmente la lezione terminò. Della era stata la prima a terminare la pozione facendo vincere qualche punto alla sua Casa. Gli studenti si avviarono all'uscita dell'aula, compreso il topo spilungone. Donald passò vicino allo studente e senza farsi vedere gli infilò una pallottola in tasca, poi prese Della per mano e accelerò il passo.

  * Cos'è questa fretta?- chiese lei sospettosa. Dietro di loro la voce di un loro compagno si stava lamentando in mezzo a una nuvoletta di gas maleodorante- Dooonald...- disse lei con rimprovero intuendo la situazione.

  * Non sono stato io- disse lui con finta innocenza, ma con un sorrisino. Era certo che per un po' quel tizio ci avrebbe ripensato prima di fare qualche altro scherzo.




°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Si toccò il collo con fastidio. Gli faceva ancora male dopo che lo avevano sollevato in aria per errore durante un esercizio di Incantesimi. Fra tanti studenti l'incantesimo aveva colpito proprio lui. L'autore dell'incidente, Mickey, non l'aveva fatto apposta. Lo sapeva, ma cominciava a stancarsi di venire coinvolto nei disastri altrui.

Entrò nella sala comune attraverso il quadro, e ritrovò la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di Grifondoro lì riuniti a chiacchierare o giocare a scacchi.

Osservò quelle persone e come si stessero divertendo a stare in compagnia.

Incrociò lo sguardo di un topo che lo aveva notato mentre entrava nel salotto. Velocemente sviò lo sguardo per dirigersi nel dormitorio.

  * Ah, Donald!- si sentì chiamare da quella persona. Aveva lasciato il suo posto davanti alla scacchiera per raggiungerlo- Perché non ti unisci a noi? Ti piacciono gli scacchi?




Donald non si era neanche girato per guardarlo e si limitò a scrollare la testa. Senza aggiungere altro risalì le scale cercando di dileguarsi.

Non c'era nessuno nel dormitorio. Tutti gli altri erano nella sala comune.

Meglio per lui, preferiva non avere nessuno intorno. Si sdraiò sul letto e guardò il soffitto.

Solo qualche tempo prima lui e Della erano rinchiusi in quella asfissiante villa dello zio, senza niente da fare a parte osservare i numerosi cimeli del parente e antenati. Non buttava niente lo zio, per questo la stanza era strapiena di oggetti magici e non. Alla stanza era stato pure fatto un incantesimo, perché altrimenti non si spiegava come mai da fuori sembrasse un piccolo stanzino e dentro invece misurava come un campo di Quidditch. Lo zio aveva proibito a loro di entrarci senza la sua supervisione, ma lui non c'era quasi mai, quindi non c'era neanche qualcuno a sorvegliare.

Lui e Della ci erano entrati più di una decina di volte, e si erano persi a volte, perché era un labirinto di oggetti. Quindi avevano creato una loro mappa che riempivano tutte le volte che avanzavano la perlustrazione della stanza. Anche per non cadere in certe trappole dimenticate od oggetti maledetti. Per poco infatti non perdeva le piume del suo didietro sedendosi su una apparente sedia innocua.

Dubitava che in altre case di stregoni ci fossero tante cianfrusaglie stipate in una stanza.

Con il tempo era diventato uno dei loro passatempi preferiti, potevano scalare montagne di oggetti, scovare piccoli tesori e scoprirne il loro uso, fantasticare su avventure e imitare battaglie magiche.

Era stato in uno di quelle occasioni che avevano trovato qualcosa d'interessante. Era un mantello buttato in un baule, come se fosse uno straccio vecchio. In realtà quel mantello rendeva invisibili chiunque lo indossasse. Per due paperotti che ancora non usavano la magia, quello era un ottimo modo per nascondersi quando combinavano qualche marachella, e ne combinavano spesso, soprattutto lui nei confronti dello zio.

Finora Scrooge non aveva scoperto che avevano prelevato il mantello dalla stanza, insieme ad altri interessanti oggetti.

Non facevano niente di male in fondo. E poi, era sicuro che Scrooge si era scordato di possederlo, per com'era stato abbandonato. Del resto, che altro potevano fare due paperotti pieni di energia in quella villa?

Almeno quando erano in campagna con la nonna potevano correre per i campi e fare qualche scampagnata nei boschi.

Ripensando alla nonna, non poté evitare di sentire un nodo alla gola. Era così gentile e amorevole con loro, tutto il contrario dello zio Scrooge. Lei era stata la persona che li aveva accuditi come dei figli, mentre Scrooge era visibilmente scocciato dalla loro presenza in casa. Era così indispettito nell'essere stato costretto ad accoglierli, che faceva di tutto per sbrigare affari fuori casa.

Non che a lui dispiacesse l'assenza dello zio, in fondo provava ancora rancore per il suo comportamento nel passato, ma Della... si vedeva che soffriva l'abbandono. Era stato così drastico festeggiare le festività in compagnia con parenti e amici, a passare invece i giorni di festa in una villa vuota.

Era per quello che lui si inventava ogni giorno qualche avventura nuova coinvolgendo la sorella, un modo per divertirsi senza pensare a cose tristi. Solo lui e Della. Due gemelli contro quel mondo di adulti.

E credeva che sarebbe stato così anche a Hogwarts, ma lo smistamento li aveva divisi complicando i loro piani.

Sospirò nel momento che sentì i passi di persone sulle scale. Dovevano essere i suoi compagni di stanza. Si coprì dalle lenzuola e si girò di lato per non farsi vedere che era sveglio.

I ragazzi erano entrati in stanza ridendo per qualcosa, zittendosi di colpo quando si erano accorti che dormiva e cercando di fare poco rumore. Una impresa quasi impossibile per Goofy, che a giudicare dai rumori assordanti, aveva fatto cadere alcuni oggetti.

Non vedeva l'ora che tutti si addormentassero, così da potersi alzare dal letto e uscire indisturbato nel cuore della notte.


End file.
